The elemental spinners
by Septicdisater
Summary: It has been years since they last saw Richard's cousin what will the Watterson's do when his cousin reveals that he is seeking to train one of their kids to become the next master in the art of the elemental spinners.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad gumball won't stop poking the bee hive!" Anais exclaimed "and Darwin won't stop crying." Confused Richard looked towards gumball at the edge of the lake and looked up to see in fact that there was a beehive hanging on a branch. "Ah let him he'll be quick to learn that there's only one place to hide from the bees" laughing a little at the thought Richard continued "just imagine the look on his face when he realizes the wayer is his only chance." Staring dumbfounded at her father she quickly mentioned the problem about Darwin " ok" she began "but what about darwin he's still crying?" Realizing the fault richard quickly went to the fish hybrid to determine the problem. Crying hysterically darwin was mumbling something but Richard couldn't make it out. "Darwin?" He slowly reached out "are you ok buddy?" Darwin unaware at the time jumped a little but relaxed when he saw that it was his father. "I'm fine just worried about mom that's all." Darwin looked down a little crushed. No sooner than that encounter a car pulled into the area of driveway close to the lake. Gumball stopped and looked "moms back!" He yelled and ran towards the car just as darwin wiped his eyes and looked up to see that gumballl was right. As quick as gumball was darwin sprinted past him at blinding speed. Shocked a little gumball decided to pick up the pace, at the same time a blue female cat stepped out the car. Running into his mother's arms darwin exclaimed "you're back finally!" Nicole looking confused retorted by saying "I was only gone for an hour." Looking up at his mom darwin noticed that his mom was nervous but didn't know why. He turned around and saw gumball aproach them smiling followed by anais and their father. Nichole looked rather nervous to everyone and locked eyes with her husband "what's the matter honey?" Richard asked. Nichole shivered a little before she spoke. "Richard sweetie he's coming back." Nichole spoke slowly as to not scare the kids. Shocked by this richard asked "are you sure?" Hoping she was joking saly she nodded her head lost at that point he kids looked at each other " who are you talking about mom?" Anais asked forthe other two. Nichole looked to richard who only nodded the approva she took a deep breath "well you see kids there's something your father and I haven't told you" she looked at richard and he quickly took initiative "what your mother is saying is that you have a cousin on my side of the family a distant one but a cousin none the less." Astonished at the reveal gumball was confused "wait so why haven't we met him yet?" Darwin and anais both nodded in agreement "yeah dad why haven't we?" Asked darwin a little cautious this time richard responded "it's because he was taken away by a grandmaster who took several other kids his age to study and ancient art known as the elemental spinners." Confused even more gumball decided to ask "when is he suppose to come -" as soon as gumball asked a sudden whirlwind appeared behind them. Scared the kids huddled behind their mother as quickly as the whirlwind appeared it subsided and in its place was a rabit tall and slender with muscles toned. His clothes were that of a shaolin and he's hat folded his ears back and the hat he wore was rounded perfectly and sharp as a razor. What was odd about him was that he had a tail that wraped around his waist rather than having a cotton tail like richard and anais. Curious gumball approached the mysterious rabit as he did he asked "w-who are you?" He stuttered slightly, the rabit looked at him intrigued he spoke with a voice of a wise man "I am Rojas, and I'm your cousin gumball." Shocked gumball stopped moving at that point richard and Nichole approached rojas and spoke in unison "what are you doing here?" He smiled slightly and looked at them "I came because i wanted to see my cousins is that a bad thing?" Looking at the two he began wondering if any of this was a good idea still as because the pair look rather uneasy with the plan he came up with. "No it is its just we wanted you to wait at the house." Richard explained rojas looked at his out of shaped cousin "oh.. I see I'm sorry I ruined the surprise" he bowed to both Richard and Nichole "please forgive me for the intrusion." Nichole sighed and replied "it's ok look let's just go back to the house." They all noddedin agreement and with that they were off

\- Watterson's residence-

The family was situated around the table in the dining room everyone was quite and the air was rather stuffy. Getting up rojas announced "I'm going to go open a window." Hesitant they aallowed him to do so. Gumball was the first to ask "so rojas why would you come here for I mean besides seeing family?" Rojas intrigued by this "you're rather quick" he turned towards the family "I am here because I'm going to train one of you in the art of the elemental spinners the element of wind to be more precise." With tha the sat and stared at the families stunned expressions. "I thought you weren't going to do that!" Nichole yelled unfazed by the sudden outburst rojas calmly replied "given the current situation I have no other option than this, I'm sorry." He looked the kids and studied them each carefully he first started with the youngest anais she was at the age of 8 wearing a polka dot shirt and capris and pink sneakers she stood at 4'3" for her age that was normal. He then studied the second oldest darwin he was at the age of 16, he was a bit different for a hybrid his clothes were a neon green shirt jeans and a matching pair of neon green sneakers he stood at a good 5'6" which was convenient ideal for training. Rojas finally locked eyes with gumball who, interestingly enough didn't flinch, was looking right back at him gumball was just like his mother except he had leaner muscles and wore a skull shirt and jeans accompanied by blue shoes, gumball stood at a solid 5'9" just a few inches shorter than Rojas's 6'1 gumball was also at the age of 17. 'Hmm interesting this could take a while to decide on who is the chosen one to protect earth.' Rojas finally sighed and stood "I'm going to go to bed i suggest you three do the same training starts tomorrow." And with that he spun at incredible speed until he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So first off I'd like to state that I am in need of apologizing to everyone because I have no idea if I'm even doing good with this story. So if there is something you would like to point out to improve I would be appreciative that so let's begin shall we?**_

-Watterson's house 6 am-

As quietly as he possibly could be gumball stretched slowly getting out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it he glanced back to see if darwin had awoken breathing a sigh of relief he left the room and quietly went done the stairs and went to the backyard. "You're up early aren't you?" Rojas asked a little surprised by gumball's appearance this early. "I was hoping to find you early and ask you something." Gumball stated intrigued by this rojas simply replied "go ahead what is it?". Feeling more comfortable around rojas gumball began " well it's just.. I wanted to learn more about what you said, you know about the elemental spinners. What's the story behind it?" Impressed with gumball's attitude towards the elemental spinners he thought for a moment "well" he began "we consist of the four elements of natural occurrence they are earth, fire, water, and wind. I am the master of wind the others are the masters of the rest of the elements." Wanting to know more gumball urged him to continue he obliged "well we started out as pupils under the guidance of the masters before us as well as the grandmaster who possessed all the elemental power... However the masters were killed during an attack on the temple by a warlord who wants to destroy everything in his path." Confused gumball was unnerved by this "wait so what happened to the other masters and the grandmaster?" Grinning a little at the question. "Well you see we spread out in search of a newer generation of spinners I am here of course and the others I'm not sure about." Rojas looked at the sky in deep thought wondering just where the other masters were hiding. Shaking his head he looked back to gumball who was watching him the entire time. "So are you ready to begin the tests to see if you are the one I'm searching for?" Taken aback gumball quickly recovered and said excitedly "I'm ready for anything!" .

-Three hours later-

"You must learn to be one with the wind focus gumball, concentrate on slicing that brach off the tree." Rojas instructed. Struggling to maintain focus gumball complained "it's not possible rojas. I can't do it!" Sensing that gumball was close to completing the task at hand rojas told him to focus just a little more. Doing as he was told gumball focused even more 'oh man why is this so hard!' He thought 'come on fall already!' With that there was a sudden slash in the wind and no sooner after the tree branch fell being completely sliced in half. Excited gumball shouted at the top of his lungs "I did it! Did you see!?" Impressed with the results rojas smiled and looked at gumball as the blue cat jumped about proud of his accomplishment. "Very good, very good indeed. But that was only the beginning of journey my pupil." Rojas explained to him. 'Maybe he is capable of surpassing even the grandmaster in the way of the wind' he thought. Gumball was curious now about something rather pearsonal. "Hey rojas can I ask you something personal?" Gumball asked hoping rojas would help him out with it. A little curious about the situation he shrugged "sure go ahead." Rojas replied 'ok maybe he can help you, you're a high schooler for crying out loud!' Gumball shook his head and spoke "well you see there's this girl i like but i doubt she likes me back" he took a deep breath and continued "so i was hoping you could help me get her, please?" He asked a little scared that he'll say no. Rojas thought for a minute 'well he's a quick learner so we have time for this detour, hopefully it will be a really long time before all the masters and myself are found.' With that he was willing to help gumball "ok" rojas stated "I'll help you the best I can." This being said rojas has never seen anyones eyes light up like gumball's 'what will this little task prove to be?' Rojas stared in deep thought at the feline before asking "so who is the girl you want to get?" Nervous about this at first gumball tried to keep a steady voice, but failed "U-uh well.. Eer h-her name is Jaime." Interested he decided to ask another question one that surprises him too "Gumball be honest with me does she bully you?" Looking stunned gumball tried speaking "H-how did you know that?" With his suspicions confirmed rojas calmly replied "I was in the same predicament too." Intrigued by this gumball decided to prod more "What happened?" Gumball asked sighing a little at this "I became a spinner." Was his only reply. Gumball at this point decided to change the topic "So any advice?" He asked, rojas started thinking and after a while came up with something. "Have her meet you in the most deserted part of your school tomorrow and everything will come natural during the confrontation, ok?" Gumball look rather uneasy about the plan but went with it any ways "sure" gumball said "I'll try to get her to go to the old music room." Nodding in approval rojas began to wonder again as to how this will play out.

-Inside the house-

As gumball and rojas walked into the house they saw that the family was eating breakfast anais was the first to notice them and asked "Where have you two been?" Darwin also curious about their whereabouts "Yeah it's been three hours." Darwin said . gumball decided not to say anything and just went upstairs to go to bed. Rojas at this point has filled the family in on their whereabouts. "Aw man! Why weren't we included?" Darwin asked complaining looking at the fish hybrid rojas replied "Simple he was the only one up bright and early that's why darwin." Looking defeated darwin asked one last question "Well has gumball managed to succeed at all?" This caught his parents attention and interest. "To be honest?" Rojas began "He may jiust be able to surpass the grandmaster's ability in the wind element." Rojas stopped and wondered 'gumball might just be able to become the next grandmaster' shaking his head he looked back up to the family and bid them farewell for now. And with that he spun at incredible speed disappearing.

-The Time scape-

Rojas approached a shrine bowed and then kneeled in front of the smoke in front of him soon enough he was having a vision.

-in the vision-

'You have no right being here warlord' said a mysterious person. Laughing maniacally "Ah fire master so good to see you again, it's been a while hasn't it?" Said the warlord. With that the fire master attacked the warlord only to be suspended in the air. Grunting he exclaimed "what is this sorcery!" Laughing at the futile efforts the fire master made he calmly explained everything to him "what you're going to witness is your own demise my old friend." Upon hearing this the fire master screamed in agony as he began to feel his limbs being ripped apart from his body until the screams finally stop.

-back in the Time scape-

Coming back from the vision rojas was sweating more after witnessing that horrible scene of his old friend. Clenching his heart "I have to warn the others, but if I only knew how to get a hold of them." Wondering where they are He heard a small noise from a very close distance. Swiftly turning around he shouted "Who's there!" He waited before yelling again "Show yourself this instant!" as he said this he heard another noise this time it was even closer than it was before.

 _ **That's it for this chapter please give feedvack all comments are welcomed. I'll see you next time.**_


End file.
